comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - Superman
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Wikia. link= link= Junto al reciente estreno de la última superproducción de Warner Bros., Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, y acompañando a nuestro tour guiado sobre Batman; es momento de publicar esta siguiente entrega dedicada a otro de los personajes más importantes del cómic. Hablamos de Superman. link= ---- Superman fue creado por el escritor Jerry Siegel y el dibujante Joe Shuster en 1933. Tras una publicación fanzine, muchas re-interpretaciones del personaje e intentos de venderlo a alguna editorial; fue finalmente en 1938 cuando consiguieron un acuerdo con National Allied Publications (posterior DC Comics). Fue así como debutó en su diseño final como protagonista del [[w:c:es.superman:Action Comics Vol.1 1|número uno de Action Comics]]. Esta entrega es considerada como el primer cómic de superhéroes de la historia; siendo además el buque insignia de la compañía antes de aparecer Batman en el [[w:c:es.batman:Detective Comics Vol.1 27|número 27 de la serie Detective Comics]] un año después. Action Comics siguió su primer volumen hasta 2011, año en el que arrancó el segundo y que sigue publicándose actualmente. Paralelamente, también se ha ido publicando la serie Superman, desde 1939 y hasta hoy con un total de 3 volúmenes. Además de ser el protagonista en ellas; ha co-protagonizado junto a otros personajes algunas series como La Liga de la Justicia, Batman/Superman, Superman/Wonder Woman o Superman: Lois and Clark. Superman también ha tenido decenas de series más sobre él, además de otras protagonizadas por Supergirl y Superboy, series sobre la Liga de la Justicia, crossovers dentro de DC y también con otras compañías; 3 novelas gráficas, más de 25 miniseries, casi 50 one-shots, novelas y un sinfín más de ediciones y colecciones especiales. Tour Superman 1.jpg|''Action Comics'' supuso el debut oficial de Superman, y a la vez el primer cómic de superhéroes de la historia. Tour Superman 2.jpg|Tras su gran éxito, el personaje tuvo otra serie paralela con su nombre. Tour Superman 3.jpg|Con gran cantidad de apariciones en cómics y literatura, una de sus series más aclamadas fue The Man of Steel en 1986. link= ---- El gran éxito del personaje de cómic hizo evidente su adaptación al séptimo arte casi desde su misma creación. Su debut en el cine fue con 17 cortos animados entre 1941 y 1943, a los que siguieron dos seriales en 1948 y 1950 y la película Superman and the Mole Men en 1951. No obstante, la mayoría del público conoce la tetralogía producida por Warner Bros. Con Christopher Reeve como protagonista, Richard Donner dirigió Superman: la película en 1978, teniendo como secuelas Superman II y III (dirigidas por Richard Lester en 1981 y 1983) y Superman IV: En busca de la paz (1987). Tras el fracaso comercial de esta última, se decidió dar descanso a la saga. Hubieron varios proyectos que no terminaron viendo la luz, hasta que en 2006 Bryan Singer dirigió Superman Returns y puso a Brandon Routh como el nuevo Superman. Pese a estar concebida como una secuela de las primeras entregas y conseguir cierto éxito comercial; el proyecto no continuó y se apostó por una nueva fórmula. Se trata del universo expandido de DC, iniciando por Zack Snyder y Henry Cavill con El hombre de acero (2013); y cuya secuela Batman v Superman reúne a otros personajes del universo DC y también supone el debut del Batman de Ben Affleck. Paralelamente, se han lanzado una gran cantidad de películas sobre Superman de tipo animado. Siendo concebidas como directamente para vídeo, desde la publicación en 2006 de Superman: Brainiac Attacks (una continuación de la serie animada de TV) hasta la reciente Justice League vs. Teen Titans, han sido más de 25 las películas publicadas durante la última década. Tour Superman 4.png|Christopher Reeve ha sido sinónimo de Superman durante la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Tour Superman 5.png|''El hombre de acero'' ha supuesto el último relevo a Reeve como Superman, que además inicia el universo expandido de DC. Tour Superman 6.png|Las películas animadas lanzadas para vídeo suponen una expansión del universo animado visto en televisión. link= ---- En el terreno de la televisión, la primera serie emitida fue las Aventuras de Superman, protagonizada por George Reeves entre 1952 y 1958. Reeves también hizo un anuncio para la tesorería estadounidense (1954) y un cameo en la serie Yo Amo a Lucy (1957). Tras la misteriosa muerte del protagonista, hubieron varios proyectos fallidos de mantener al personaje; hasta que en 1988 se estrenó Superboy. Con cuatro temporadas, finalizó en 1992. Ya habiendo explorado el personaje en su faceta de Superman y Superboy, el siguiente proyecto fue Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-97); serie centrada en la relación de dichos protagonistas. Y en el siglo XXI, su última encarnación fue en Smaillville (2001-11), junto a las [[w:c:es.supergirl:Clark Kent|continuas referencias en la serie sobre Supergirl]] (2015). Pro otro lado, el formato animado ha sido el más prolífico durante décadas. Este empezó con The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1969) un conjunto de hasta tres series que también combinaba cortos de Superboy y crossovers con Aquaman y Batman. Entre 1973 y 1985 se emitieron los especiales Súper amigos dedicados a personajes de La Liga de la Justicia y en los que Superman aparecía. Posteriormente apareció Superman, serie de una temporada en 1988. Y entrados en los 90, se inició el universo animado de DC con Batman: La Serie Animada (1992-95). Superman debutó en él con la serie Superman: La serie animada (1996-2000) y le siguieron Liga de la Justicia/Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada (2001-06). También hizo algún cameo y fuera del universo se le puede ver en Legión de Superhéroes, Krypto el Superperro, The Batman o Justicia Joven (2010-2013). Tour Superman 7.jpg|George Reeves ya protagonizó Superman and the Mole Men, pero tuvo un gran éxito con la serie Aventuras de Superman. Tour Superman 8.jpg|''Smaillville'' fue la serie más longeva dedicada al personaje de Superman. Tour Superman 9.jpg|El universo animado de DC hizo resurgir las adaptaciones de esta compañía durante los 90, participando Superman en ellas. link= ---- La primera aparición de Superman en los videojuegos fue con el título homónimo para la Atari 2600 (1979). En los 80 salieron algunos más como el de NES o el arcade. En los 90 se ampliaron las entregas a otras plataformas como Genesis, Gameboy o Nintendo 64; así como los títulos The Death and Return of Superman o Justice League Task Force. Fue en el siglo XXI donde se amplió el número de videojuegos; con entregas como Justice League: Injustice For All, Superman: The Man of Steel (2002), Superman: Shadow y Countdown to Apokolips, Justice League: Chronicles (2003), Superman Returns (2006), Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008), DC Universe Online (2011), Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure (2013), The Lego Movie Videogame, Lego Batman 3: Mas allá de Gotham (2014) o Lego Dimensions (2015). Y además de todos los productos citados; la franquicia Superman también ha lanzado programas radiofónicos, obras de teatro y musicales, álbumes discográficos, juguetes, novelas y otras obras literarias, atracciones, esculturas y millones de productos de merchandising que han hecho las delicias de todos sus aficionados. Tour Superman 10.png|El Superman de Atari supuso el debut en la industria de los videojuegos. Tour Superman 11.jpg|''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' presenta un universo alternativo en el que Superman es un dictador. Tour Superman 12.jpg|Los videojuegos basados en personajes Lego están suponiendo un soplo de aire fresco a franquicias como DC. link= ---- center|link=w:c:es.spider-man:Usuario:Majestic Paladin Superman es un personaje global, un icono que trasciende generaciones. Nos guste o no, sus cómics están presentes en todas partes y lo seguirán estando durante un largo tiempo. Por esta razón, mi primera reunión con el hombre de acero fue a los 7 años con las maravillosas películas de Christopher Reeve, y desde aquel entonces me hice fanático del personaje. De hecho, fue él quien me inició en este mundo del noveno arte. Lo que me atrajo de este personaje no fueron en sí sus poderes, los cuales son geniales pero no son lo más relevante en su persona. Más bien lo fue su idealismo. La grandeza de Superman no se basa en su gran poder. Es un hombre que, pudiendo hacer absolutamente todo lo que le viniera en gana, y dar rienda suelta a su omnipotencia de forma egoísta; escoge simplemente hacer lo correcto, lo cual no es siempre fácil. Si todos hiciéramos lo correcto y no absolutamente lo contrario, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Gracias a este personaje de ficción he descubierto que aún en un mundo donde es difícil creer en la rectitud moral, todavía quedan Supermen de verdad. Personas que escogen hacer lo correcto cada día. A pesar de todo lo malo, si el mundo en el que vivimos aún merece la pena es porque todavía hay multitud de pequeños heroísmos que la gente lleva a cabo todos los días por el bien de los demás. Sin esperar recompensa. Simplemente porque es “lo correcto” y eso es lo que Superman nos ha enseñado a lo largo de sus más de 77 años: Sé lo mejor que puedas ser. Quizá no podrás mover una montaña, pero nadie te dice que no puedas intentarlo. Mi seguimiento de este héroe ha sido prácticamente en cada ámbito: tengo cómics, películas y series tanto animadas como live action. Aunque principalmente me enfoco en novelas gráficas y cómics sobre el personaje. Mis inicios en Wikia fueron en el año 2011, pero como editor en páginas sobre el Hombre de Acero fue en el año 2013 cuando edite en Superman Wikia. También visito de forma constante DC Comics Wiki o DC Extended Universe Wiki, y además actualmente soy burócrata de Spider-Man Wiki. center|link= Tour Superman 13.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Action Comics Vol 1 775|Cómic What's So Funny About Truth, Justice & the American Way? Tour Superman 14.jpg|link=w:c:dc:All-Star Superman|Cómic All-Star Superman Tour Superman 15.jpg|link=w:c:dc:The Man of Steel|Cómic The Man of Steel Tour Superman 16.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Superman: Earth One Vol 1 1|Cómic Superman: Earth One Tour Superman 17.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Death of Superman|Cómic Death of Superman Tour Superman 18.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Lex Luthor: Man of Steel Vol 1|Cómic Lex Luthor: Man of Steel Tour Superman 19.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Superman: Secret Origin|Cómic Superman: Secret Origin Tour Superman 20.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Superman for All Seasons Vol 1|Cómic Superman for All Seasons Tour Superman 21.JPG|link=w:c:dc:Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?_|Cómic Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? Tour Superman 22.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman: The Animated Series|Serie de TV Superman: La serie animada Tour Superman 23.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Smallville (TV)|Serie de TV Smaillville Tour Superman 24.png|link=w:c:es.superman:All Star Superman (película)|Película All Star Superman Tour Superman 25.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman vs The Elite|Película Superman vs The Elite Tour Superman 4.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman: la película|Película Superman: la película Tour Superman 26.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman II|Película Superman II Tour Superman 5.png|link=w:c:es.dcextendeduniverse:Man of Steel|Película El hombre de acero Tour Superman 27.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|Película Batman v Superman: El Origen / Amanecer de la Justicia ---- center|link=w:c:es.dc-fanon:Usuario:Santiuzumaki1 Mi primera vez con el universo de Superman se generó cuando era muy joven y vi la serie Legión de Superhéroes. Más tarde en internet conocí también The Batman / Superman Movie. Más allá de sus habilidades físicas, lo primero que me atrajo del personaje fue su identidad secreta y cómo peleaba contra enemigos potencialmente más letales que él. Aunque soy más aficionado a su compañero Batman, considero a Superman un ejemplo de ideales bondadosos que llegan a ser lo único que lo separa de matar. Mi actual pasión por Superman, que me llevó a conocer más del personaje, se debe a la película Man of Steel; que consiguió que comprendiera que Superman era un kriptoniano y no un semidiós que podía matar a sus oponentes con sólo golpearlos: el simple superhéroe que destaca en un mundo de héroes y villanos. Me gusta leer las historias de Superman que esconden la gran cantidad de cómics publicados hasta la fecha (su principal y original medio de expansión), pero no pierdo la oportunidad en otros medios de entretenimiento como cine o televisión (además de los pocos videojuegos que salen). Aunque en un inicio editaba de manera puntual en varias wikias, el que considero el comienzo de mi historia fue en 2014. Hice una película de Batman vs. Superman en DC Fanon, aunque por desgracia terminó borrada mientras era un usuario anónimo. Por supuesto, nada se podría comparar sin el gran equipo que edita en esta comunidad. Todos compartimos la misma devoción por Superman y lo sentimos nuestro. center|link= Tour Superman 16.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Superman: Earth One Vol 1 1|Cómic Superman: Earth One Tour Superman 28.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Justice League: Gods and Monsters|Película Justice League: Gods and Monsters Tour Superman 27.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|Película Batman v Superman: El Origen / Amanecer de la Justicia Tour Superman 29.png|link=w:c:es.injustice:Injustice: Gods Among Us|Videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us Tour Superman 30.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superboy (Kon-El)|Aliado Superboy Tour Superman 31.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Darkseid|Villano Darkseid Tour Superman 32.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman (Flashpoint)|Versión alternativa Kal-El de Flashpoint ---- center|link=w:c:es.dcextendeduniverse:Usuario:Jinkazama123 Yo conocí a Superman en mi niñez viendo las dos primeras películas dirigidas por Richard Donner, las cuales me siguen gustando. Luego de eso fue cuestión de tiempo para conocerlo también en los cómics. En ellos descubrí que es un personaje sorprendente y lo admiro; ya que puede ser reportero, salvar personas y llevar una relación tranquila sin estar estresado. Lo mejor de Superman es que nunca pide nada a cambio, tiene buen corazón y respeta el gobierno; aunque ciertas veces ellos lo vean como una amenaza. Nunca tiene problemas para poder hacer algo, ya que él puede con todo, y desearía hacer esto posible en mi vida cotidiana: no tener dificultad en las cosas y pensar que si quieres alcanzar algo puedes hacerlo sin perder la “esperanza”, lo cual representa su familia. Superman jamás se rinde. Lo que más destaca de él es que hace las cosas mostrando su verdadero rostro sin usar ningún tipo de máscara; lo cual le hace una persona valiente, siendo la gran diferencia que tiene con otros héroes. Es el héroe más humano que jamás he visto. También es el primero que conocí que posee poderes sin haber sufrido ningún accidente. No tiene ninguna debilidad más que la kryptonita o algo que simule un sol rojo. Sigo al personaje en todos sus medios. Ciertas veces también en los cómics, donde puedo ver más del verdadero Superman que todos conocemos: desde su llegada a la tierra, su relación con Wonder Woman, su muerte a manos de Doomsday, su regreso y mucho más. Este personaje es un ejemplo a seguir, aunque muchos le tengan miedo por su poder, eso no le impedirá en seguir con su deber de proteger a las personas por una razón: El amor al prójimo. Conocí Wikia en 2013 empezando a editar en comunidades de videojuegos. Luego pasé a conocer otras de televisión y de cómics. Spider-Man Wiki fue una de las primeras comunidades donde me volví administrador. Desde ese punto mejoré mis habilidades editando, también visite comunidades como Superman Wiki y Batman Wiki. Tiempo después me volví administrador en la comunidad DC Extemded Universe Wiki, donde hasta ahora hago bien mi trabajo y espero que la comunidad crezca. Me agradan los usuarios, aunque no tengo mucho contacto con ellos. center|link= Tour Superman 1.jpg|link=w:c:es.superman:Action Comics Vol.1 1|Cómic Action Comics Vol.1 #1 Tour Superman 33.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Superman: Man of Steel Vol 1 19|Cómic Superman: Man of Steel Vol.1 #19 Tour Superman 34.jpg|link=w:c:dc:Superman Annual Vol 1 11|Cómic Superman Annual Vol.1 #11 Tour Superman 22.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman: The Animated Series|Serie de TV Superman: La serie animada Tour Superman 23.png|link=w:c:es.superman:Smallville (TV)|Serie de TV Smaillville Tour Superman 35.jpg|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman Returns (Videojuego)|Videojuego Superman Returns Tour Superman 36.jpg|link=w:c:es.superman:Superman: The Man Of Steel (X-Box)|Videojuego Superman: The Man of Steel ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Tours guiados